


You're Very Pretty, Cap

by Yokogreyword



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Men in Dresses, all of steve's ideas are Bad Ideas, scene from a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokogreyword/pseuds/Yokogreyword
Summary: HE WILL RECRUIT YOU INTO HIS TERRIBLE CRUSADES.HE WILL WITHHOLD HOW TERRIBLE HIS CRUSADES ARE UNTIL THE LAST MINUTE.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moontyrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontyrant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Winter Soldier is an Evil-Minded Rat Bastard and other obscure tips for the Winter Soldier maintenance process as penned by James Barnes, Esq.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249755) by [moontyrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontyrant/pseuds/moontyrant). 



  
  



End file.
